snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Winged Horses
The subject on Winged Horses was first introduced to the classroom during Term 16. Classified by the Ministry from XX to XXXX. Various brands of them exist worldwide. Like Hippogriffs, private owners are required to perform a Disillusionment Charm on them at regular intervals. Abraxans: White-coloured. Gigantic/Extremely powerful. Requires forceful handling. (7'6 / 90 in / 228 cm as average height). Male wing-span;'' 45-50 feet''. Female wing-span 30-35 feet. Abraxans are thought to have got their name from 'Abraxus' one of the winged horses that pulled the chariot of Helios the muggles ancient Greek God Helios, God of the Sun. However, muggles get their myths and legends from our own animals, hence it is truly unknown who named these creatures Thestrals: Charcoal-black-coloured. Intellectual. Considerably fast. (6'0 / 72 in / 183 cm as average height). Can be domesticated and used for travel, but only with the Ministry's permission. Thestrals have the death connotation with their skelatal beings and the fact they remain invisible to those who have not seen death they are not that wanted. Regardless, they do have an eathreal beauty to those who understand them. Threstrals however can be fairly dangerous if not handled respectably like with all animals. Common misconception is on them being related to dementors because of the death correlation their skelatal appearance. This is false. Thestrals are neither lucky nor unlucky. The myth on them being unlucky could be traced to a misunderstanding. It is considered unlucky for someone have witnessed another one's death, rather than being able to see Thestrals. With another human we tend to see them as more relatable and their untimely demise would only remind us on the other experiences that they would be missing out on once they're gone.Hence why we consider another human's death more painful when factoring in the pity for their own loved ones as well. There are some theories that suggest Threstals are in fact remnants of the person(s) that have died in front of another witch or wizard. But nothing of solid proof has ever produced other than from witness accounts that they are in fact only seen after witnessing another one's death. Other breeds: Aethonons are chestnut-coloured. More easily domesticated, cautious, and trusting. (5'8 / 68 in / 173 cm as average height). Granians are grey-coloured. More aggressive and faster. (5'2 / 62 in / 157.5 cm as average height). They are not as large as the Abraxan. Aethonons and Granians were in the earlier ages used for traveling and assisting in farm work. They both still have a lower class connotation that people do not want to be associated with. Despite their smaller size, they are just as powerful as an Abraxan. Hybrids of Winged Horse are possible but discouraged. For example, mixing breeds such as a Abraxan and Granian will produce an Abraxnian. However, they are prone to birth defects and a much shorter lifespan. Diet & Grooming Abraxans like to drink single-malt whiskey, it's like our water to them; but if an Abraxan were to drink water they would think they were drinking something alcoholic. To get them to drink you must place your hands gently, just under the jaw, right back by the neck and press firmly with your fingers. If you do it right they should tip her neck right back and open her mouth a bit. Very gently, place the top of the bottle just before the teeth so if they decide to bite they won't get no glass in their mouth. Tip it up slowly and hold it until they have finished swallowing. Abraxans can get through up to 20 bottles of whiskey in one sitting proving ownership of them as inexpensive. Abraxans are like horses as you may well have guessed with their diet also consisting of grasses, vegetables and fruits. Thestrals however are more carnivorous with their diet consiting of birds, fresh animal blood, and more larger animals unless trained. To feed them properly a bath tub-sized amount of food consisting enough for both lunch and dinner will suffice. To clean them a simple water charm throughout their wings and body along with the purchase of a green-coloured cream will keep them clean and mosturised to avoid stiffness in their wings. References CoMC Class #2 - Abraxans; Term 16 CoMC Lesson 3 - Abraxans: Basic / Advanced; Term 22 CoMC Lesson 3 + Muggle Studies (Thestrals); Term 24 CoMC #2 + Charms by the Lake; Term 37 Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Magical creatures Category:Term 16 Category:Term 22 Category:Term 24 Category:Term 37